Hybrid vehicles and fuel cell vehicles may have two energy sources including a fuel source and a battery source. A high-voltage battery may be used to provide enough power to start an engine of a vehicle. The fuel source may in turn charge the battery when a charge level of the battery falls below a certain threshold. When a fault occurs in the vehicle, the battery charge may be consumed during an attempted start of the vehicle. This is often the case when a technician attempts to start the vehicle, but the engine is unable to start due to low fuel pump pressure, or other engine fault. When the charge of the battery is extremely low, the battery may need to be replaced. However, the high-voltage battery may not be faulty and replacing it may result in unnecessary costs to the manufacturer, the dealership, and the customer.